Just Chris
by W1ldf1re
Summary: Ana meets Christian without knowing who he is and their relationship takes a couple of different turns
1. Chapter 1

Anas pov

As I stretch out on my sun lounger in the little Seattle sun with my favorite old Jane Austin in my hand , Kate my very social best friend comes up and screams with excitement showing me two tickets to Seattle's hottest club, the mile high club. I know she's actually after the owner more then the club. The owner, Mr Christian Grey, is one of the youngest self made millionaires. He owns and runs GEH a merger and acquisition firm, a hotel group and then this club. The reason Kate is so interested in him is in all his time he has never given a live interview, always just statements from GEH. He has never been seen in public with a date and Kate being the super social girl with a super hot body and perfect blond hair has planted her target on him. Kate just finished studying and now being the intern at a newspaper wants to write a story on if the mr grey is gay or not.

"You can't wear that!" Kate explains as she looks me up and down. I look down at myself, boots, my fav jeans and a nice top. There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. Kate storms out of my room before coming back with one of her much more revealing dresses. I go try it on but feel super uncomfortable. The dress is way to short. Kate squeals when she sees me in her dress before tossing me a pair of her high heels. I feel like a baby giraffe as I try and walk in these heels out of our apartment. We both jump into Kate's car and off we go.

"Tonight you are so hooking up with someone Ana" Kate says louder then I think she meant to and half the line is now laughing at us. Kate knows I'm still a virgin but she has no idea how little I have actually done. With the exception of kissing my step dad hallo and goodbye i have never kissed someone and as for men looking at me well I'm not pretty like Kate so I normally don't get noticed. We finally make it into the club and Kate immediately orders us two vanilla cosmos. I normally don't drink but tonight I agreed to have some fun.

After a couple of drinks and dancing with Kate I make my way to the bathroom to spray some water on my face. The alcohol is starting to get to me and I really just want some fresh air but the club being on the 30th floor does not really offer that. As I try and make it back through the crowed to Kate who I can see is dancing with a very tall man.I get bumped from behind by someone on the dance floor and fall straight forward hitting my knee open in the process.

"Are you okey miss?" A tall copper haired man asks me as he reaches out to me and lifts me up. I shriek with pain as I places some weight on my knee. "Come with me" the copper haired man says as he leads me to bar chair and calls another man to bring a first aid kit. "This is Taylor, he will clean your knee" he says and I for the first time look up at his face. Wow he is good looking. Very strong facial features and the most unusual grey eyes staring straight at mine. He smiles at me and I blush. Wow.

"Thank you but this is not needed , it's just a scrap." I try and protest as Taylor who looks straight out of a call of duty game starts opening up a alcohol wipe to clean the little wound. "Do you come here often?" He asks while his grey eyes pour straight into me. "No, first time, just m- moved to S-Seattle. " oh god why do I have to stutter when I get nervous. "And you?" He raises a eyebrow at me as if the question some how confused him. "Sometimes" and then he smirks and I feel something start to heat up between my legs as I look at him. The mystery man answers his phone and his voice suddenly changes from the very gentle one I spoke to, to a very harsh angry voice. "For fuck sakes Ros who do these people think they are?" He looks at his watch. "I'll be there in 15minutes" I look down realizing this means our time together is over and I suddenly feel sad. Pull it together Steale you don't even know his name.

I get up seeing that my knee has been bandaged up. "Thank you very much, I should get back to my friend." I say looking over at the crowed. Suddenly he looks sad for a second aswell before pulling his face back into not showing emotions. "Are you sure you will be okey?" I nod back unable to talk under his stair. As I start to walk away I feel a hand touch mine and I turn to look back into the grey eyes I have already memorized. "What's your name?" He asks looking like a lost puppy. "Ana, and yours?" He smirks again. "You really don't know who I am?" I raise a eyebrow "should I?" He laughs a full belly laugh. "I'm Chris. Id really like to get to know you, meet me here for lunch tomorrow at 2?" just then his phone starts to ring and he answers while still looking at me for an answer, I nod and a smile spreads across his face and I watch as he followed by Taylor walks to the elevator as he leaves. Our eyes lock for one last moment and then he is gone.

I go home soon after with a uber leaving Kate to party on while I lie down in my bed and think about those grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Christians pov

I stand waiting for my nespresso machine to make my morning expresso. Ive only slept about a hour. One of my deals with the Russian government had gone horribly wrong and Ros and I spent most of the night trying to fix it. The only good thing of last night was that I needed to stop by the club to pick up a couple of files. Thats when i saw her. I turned around as she fell and rushed over. She was so beautiful but i knew that i couldn't do anything about it. Im fucked up but this is the first time a girl has gotten my attention so fast. I tried so hard to let her go, to let her walk away to her friend but i couldn't just let her escape from my life. I smile remembering the touch of her hand when i grabbed it and the smile on her face in that moment. Fuck grey get your act together.

My morning is spent in meetings sorting out my Russian problems. It seems that i will have to do a trip in a couple of days to sort out the shit that is going on. The only reason that I'm in a good mood is every minute i get closer to seeing Ana again. I get to the club an hour before two and go check that the booth i booked for us is already set up correctly. Im at a bit of a lost getting to just be "chris" today instead of christian grey ceo... The idea of someone actually just getting to know me as a person is scary but i don't know why but something in her eyes made me want her to know me. Ive changed four times today and finally settled on chinos with a striped blue and white collard shirt with the collar unbuttoned.

When Ana walks in I nearly drop my jaw. She looks stunning. A summer dress fitting her body perfectly. She smiles as I get up to greet her. We have a very awkward first conversation as I'm not really sure how to do this so after a couple of moment. "Ana" she looks up from her hands. We both start to laugh. "Okey let's start with the easier questions. What do you do for a living?" I ask hoping to calm her down. "Recently graduated, studied English Lit. And now hoping to get accepted into a intern program, I have two interviews coming up this week. And you Chris?" Oh gosh English lit so she's a romantic. "I work in business. Mergers and acquisitions." She nods.

After starters we have gotten into a comfortable conversation about family and live goals. I tell her about my love for my little sister even if she drives me up the walls when we are in the same place. She tells me of her step dad and the dog she had growing up. Wow I don't think I have ever been this open with anyone before. I laugh as she explains that she once fell up a flight of stairs. This is just perfect. But in the back of my brain I feel the nagging feeling. This could never be enough. At some point she will learn the truth. Even as I sit here looking at her now I am wondering how wonderful her pale alabaster skin will look at it becomes pink under a riding crops touch. Lunch is over much quicker then I had hoped and we exchange numbers to continue whatever this is.

By nightfall I am on my jet to Russia. Putin is playing hardball and with a man like him being there in person to look him in the eye goes a long way. My phone beeps and I quickly press the button. "Thank you so much for lunch. Hope to see you again soon ;)" wow she made the first move and she added a wink? I'm not sure about emojis having never used them and I spend the remainder of my flight trying to come up with a good response to her. Just before I pass out I finally send "the pleasure was all mine. Unfortunately called away on business. Dinner when I return? ;)" see I can wink back.

The next couple of days are torture. Me using the little Russian I have to try and convince Putin that he will make money from the deal and still look like the hero. God this mans ego is killing me. The only light in my day is that Ana and I have started texting each other like crazy. It started with just good morning and good night but now I'm constantly checking my phone for a msg from her. I've come to the conclusion that once I'm back I'll have to tell her everything. It's not fair to her that I'm not being 100% honest. That means out with being THE Christian Grey and with my much darker secret. I'm scared of this Ana hates money, this much is evidence in the way she talks and carries herself. What would she want with a billionaire? And if that doesn't scare her off then my playroom most certainly will. Taylor ran a background check on her and she was actually 100% with me about everything. I read it and reread it trying to find something I didn't know about her but the only thing that I learned was how little she had in her bank account and that scared me.

Ana was over the moon when she texted tonight. She got an internship. I'm on my flight back and can't wait to celebrate it with her. "Dinner tomorrow to celebrate your success? ;)" her reply is instant with a "can't wait ;)'' I for once don't have a nightmare while I sleep as I dream of Ana's big blue eyes. From the airfield to the office with Taylor in tow. I have about 10 meetings today and non of them easy. Between two meetings Ros pops her head into my office.

"Can I quickly introduce you to our 6 new interns? You know how they love the meet THE Christian grey." I roll my eyes as she tells them to enter. As they stand in line I shake eaches hand as they say there name when I get to the last girl she has not turned my way yet and is admiring a painting I have on my wall. "It's a South African painter called Munro" I say and she starts to turn. Her blue eyes meet mine and go from excitement about the painting to fear and confusion. "Chris?" I stand there almost knocked over by the shock myself. "Ana"


	3. Chapter 3

**oh my word... I did not expect that... After I posted about stopping fanfic just became something I didn't want to log into. I felt hurt and empty so imagine my surprise when I logged in to find so many supportive msgs. In total I received one msg that bassiclly said good that I'm quiting cos my writing is so bad... Well everyone els, please thank that bullie as I think I need to dedicate this story to that person. I hope every spelling or grammer error is seen as me personally saying F.U. Over and over again. Everyone els I have no words asto how much I love you guys... Now where were we? Oh yes...**

Anas pov

First day of my internship has been great so far. GEH is huge and working as a copy writer intern will get me one step closer to my ultimate goal of publisher. They are about to take us up to the 30th floor to meet the big man himself. I sent Kate a msg and she is jealous as all hell. Before heading up Alison, our intern liaison warns us that mr grey is very strict and very scary but that he has a good heart under it all. As we wait for the elevator I text Chris. "Can't wait to see you tonight" it's funny I know we have just met but that man already claims all my daydreaming time. Kate has been dying to meet the man who has me in such a spin and I know at some point I'll have to introduce them but right now I just want to get to know him.

We are first escorted into miss Baileys office, she's second in charge of GEH. She's a character and a half. The writer in me wants to build a book around her. She has short red hair gelled up in spikes. She's wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up passed her elbows letting her tattooed sleeve arms show. She's so cool. She's outspoken and not even a little sorry about who she is. I think that's amazing. I hope one day that I can be as sure of myself as she is. She escorts us into mr Grey's office and I am immediately mesmerized by a landscape painting with red tulleps. "It's a South African painter called Munro" I turn to reply to the voice. My body suddenly stops when I am met by big Grey eyes. What the hell is Chris doing here? "Chris? " oh my hat, Chris is Christian Grey! "Ana?"

We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. Miss Bailey must realize something is up as she very swiftly removes everyone from the office. "I don't understand? Your Christian Grey?" He nods, not looking sure about what to say. "Look Ana I was planning on telling you tonight at dinner. I didn't tell you who I was because I didn't want you to judge me based on what the media sees as me. I wanted you to get to know the real person. " Now it's my turn to nod unable to speak. "Ana please tell me what your thinking?" I have a million thoughts a minute between why would someone like Christian grey even look at me maybe he just wanted to be friends and I miss understood to wow he is still just as hot And then my no filter between my mouth and brain happens again and I blurt out "I've been having inappropriate thoughts about my boss" oh god I said that out loud. I must be turning bright red by now. Chris or Christian or I guess I should start calling him Mr Grey looks at me shocked for a moment and then laughs a full hearted belly laugh. We are interrupted by his cellphone buzzing, he holds up a finger as he takes his call. He grunts in respond to the voice before ending the call. "Ana I have to go to a meeting, but can we talk tonight? Over dinner as planned?" I'm not sure what to say but I do want to hear his side of the story. " well your the boss so I don't really have a choice" I say well smirking at him. "Oh Ana what are we going to do with that smart mouth of yours?"

The rest of my day I sat at my desk worried about dinner. Firstly what could THE Christian Grey want with someone like me? Secondly he is my boss and that is a big problem. Then I google him. Wow he is way out of my league. Not only is he scary rich and super hot but he has also spent a lot of his time giving back to the needy. I don't know why he even looks my way? He must have millions of girls after him. I mean he has Kate after him. Oh god Kate! How will I tell her? Well let's survive dinner first and see how this goes. I rush home after work to quickly change but nothing feels good enough and my stress levels are off the charts. I have never been on a "real grown up date" and now to make it worst he's my boss so if it doesn't work out I'll still be stuck seeing him. Suddenly the doorbell rings and I look at my watch confused as I still have an hour before he picks me up. I rush to the door and am greeted by Joses grinning face holding a pizza.

"Wow Ana you really did not need to get all dressed up just for me" he winks before hugging me hallo. "What are you doing here?" I ask while we move to the kitchen" Well I had to meet with a gallery here and it's a bit late to drive back so Kate said it would be okey if I crash" ah I think Kate's working with a plan. Jose has always had a little crush on me and never gets the msg that I'm not interested so this might be Kate's way of making him see. "So where are you going tonight ?" He says while studying me from bottom to top. "Oh, I have a second date" his face suddenly drops.

By the time Chris or Christian, gosh I'm not even sure what to call him. Reminder to ask him what I need to call him. Stops his car in front of the house I am out the door and down the three steps to his car. He looks at me confused and I promise to explain later as we drive off. He stop at the marina and he leads me to a very intimate Italian place called Gino's. Chris orders a bottle of wine in perfect Italian and I swoon.

"So you work for my company now?" We both laugh awkwardly. "Look Chris, I mean Christian or mr grey I have really liked our chats this past week but I also understand that you are my boss now and that that has a challenge in itself and that we should keep this professional and I also just wanted to say that I understand why you didn't tell me who you were" I'm babbling on at like a 1000 words per minute trying to get everything out that I thought about this afternoon when he shifts his chair around the table to next to me.

"What are you doing?" I look at him confused. "What I have wanted to do since I saw you at my club." He places a hand behind my head and gently pushes my head forward as his moves closer to me as well. His lips are softer then I have imagined them and his kisses send little charges of electricity down my entire body. I feel his tongue pushing at my lips and I open my mouth to give him entrance. This goes on for an amount of time that I am not sure of but when he stops we are both at a loss of air. We both look at each other and laugh.

Dinner was amazing with us getting to know each other better. We talked about work and how we would keep it professional there. We talked about how the press reacts to anything he does and that he would want to just lay low about us while we get to know each other. He explains that Taylor is his security and after I scan the room I find him about two tables away. I told him about Kate but said I would talk to her about not saying anything. We took a stroll around the marina looking at all the boats and the far off twinkling lights of the city. Wow this was romantic. "Ana I've uhm never actually asked a girl this and we have been talking tonight as if it was a given but I want to make it official. Will you be my girlfriend?" I blush and nod and he kisses me once more as we continue our stroll.

When I get home he walks me to the door and plants a final soft kiss on my lips. "I'll find an excuse to see you at work" he says with a wink and I blush. From inside I watch as he drives off. "So why didn't we get to meet him?" Kate suddenly says and I turn around to find her and Jose with glasses of wine watching tv. "Maybe soon" I say as I start to blush. "Well if that goodnight kiss was anything to go by I'm guessing the date went well?" I nod and Jose cringes. "Did I hear correct in he will find a excuse to see you at work? Does he also work for GEH?" I laugh my nervous laugh. "Ya small world" Kate raises a eyebrow. "Spill it Steele what aren't you telling us?" I try and think of how to say this.

"Okey but what I tell you guys you can't share with anyone" I say looking pointedly at Kate. she lifted up her two fingers. " scouts honor. What you tell us will stay here" Jose just nodded. "Well Chris is uhm actually Christian Grey" Kate is speechless for the first time ever with her jaw slightly open and Jose just looks confused. "What am I missing here?" Kate and I both look at him. "Christian Grey is Seattle's richest and most elusive bachelor" Kate says and then adds "and Ana's boss"

After Jose has passed out in front of the television Kate came sneaking into my room. "Can we talk about your relationship Ana?" I laugh thinking normally its me worried about the people she's dating or sleeping with. I nod wondering what she will say. "I know you haven't dated a lot but Ana dating your boss is really not a smart idea" for the next half an hour we debate this with Me trying to explain to Kate that I get what she is worried about but that it is still my choose and that I want to try it with him. Then Kate said something that pushed me passed my normal temper line "Ana I won't allow you to make this mistake" I stood up and she looked confused "you are not my mother Kate and honestly you have sex with every guy who comes within touching range of you! Your just jealous cos you wanted him. I'm leaving now I really just don't want to be in the same place as you" with that I grab my keys and leave.

When I stop at Starbucks I feel depleted. I know Kate is just trying to look out for me but she had no right to speak to me the way she did. I order a caramel latte and take my seat before sending Chris a goodnight msg. "Tonight was more then I ever imagined. I hope your snug in bed, I find myself at a Starbucks lol see you tomorrow at work mr grey ;)"

Cpov

I just get into bed when my phone lights up. It's probably just Ana saying goodnight. I roll over and grab my phone. As I read her text fear starts to build up in me why on earth is she out this time of night. Does it have something to do with the friend she said was staying over? Is she okey ? I google Starbucks in her area and get up to go get her. I pull on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and jump into my r8.I had fetched her earlier in one of my more normal audies as I didn't want the money to freak her out but right now I just want the fastest to get to her. Within 10minutes I'm parking outside the Starbucks.

I storm in and she looks up at me her big blue eyes tear stained. "Hey" she says looking a bit confused and clearing her eyes. "What happened?" I ask as I take her hand. I can feel my rage building and I want to phone Taylor and have him execute whomever made her feel this way. I need to protect her. "I had a huge fight with my room mate and I just didn't want to stay there. You really didn't need to come all the way down here." She starts to yawn and I tug at her hand as I get up. "Come lets go home. " she looks at me confused but she follows.

We stop in the underground parking and I can feel the nervousness radiating off of Ana. "I'm looking forward to showing you my house. I already asked Taylor to set up a guest room for you so there is nothing to worry about." She gives my hand a gentle squeeze. We get in the elevator and her eyes go wide as she takes in my great room. "You live here?" She looks at me in shock.

After a cup of hot chocolate Ana has calmed down and we are sitting on the sofa playing 20 questions. We both are barefoot and have our feet curled up on the couch, every now and again our feet lightly brush and it send shocks into my body. I lean over and she leans in as well and we start to softly kiss. Then it happens and I kick myself that I did not see it coming. She placed her hand under my chest and I jump back off the couch hoping beyond hope that the burning sensation doesn't start. Ana looks up at me like I've gone crazy. Great now she gets to see the real me.

"Chris, are you okey? Did I do something wrong?" Her big blue eyes staring at me for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

A pov

I have no idea what just happened one moment we were making out on the couch and I think I did it well? From my side it felt amazing like heaven had sent me a special gift. But then just as I was starting to loose myself into the kiss he jumped? He is staring at me now well panting looking like he saw a ghost and it's been 30 seconds since I asked him what happened but so far only silence. Did I do something wrong?

"Ana maybe it's time we head to bed? We both have work in the morning." He gives me a small fake smile but I can see in his eyes that he is far from calm. "Chris"pause"ian did I do something wrong? I'm really sorry. I should go. I'll catch a cab home. " I start to get up and walk to the door absolutely horrified that I had somehow messed this up. Before I make it to the elevator I feel his hand grab mine. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I've never shared this information with anyone outside of my family so I'm sorry if I took a bad turn there it's just that I had not yet processed how to tell someone about this." I stare at him confused. He leads me back to the sofa. "When I was young I had some really bad experiences and after that developed quite severe Haphephobia on certain parts of my body" Haphephobia ? Fear of? Oh what was it? Touch! Oh gosh that's why he looks like a ghost kissing me must have been bad for him. "My chest and back burn at even the slightest touch so that's why I jumped about two meters high when you touched my chest" he bows his head in what looks like shame "I'm so sorry Ana"

Cpov

Well she hasn't left screaming yet so that's a good sign. I need to explain it better maybe even show her? I only just know her but I trust her already. "Ana when I was young I lived with my birthmother who was for lack of a better word a whore, her pimp would use me as a punching bag when he was angry and my chest and back hold the scars of the past to prove it. " she gasps as I tell her all of this and I can see a single tear escaping her big blue eyes and I while it away before the water gates break and the tears come flowing. "I'm so sorry Chris" she's sobbing now and I pull her into my arms but she stiffens. "Shhh it's okey, just hands on my shoulders please" she does as asked and cries a little more before calming down. Before we go our separate ways to sleep I fetch her some of my clothes to sleep in.

The next morning I'm up before even Taylor and miss Jones, I go down to the gym and get all my frustration out. The little kissing session last night kept replaying in my mind and even after I relieved myself I still felt frustrated. By the time I get back miss jones is in the kitchen preparing breakfast for two with the biggest smile on earth, I'm guessing that Taylor told her about my guest. I send Taylor out to Prada to go pick up clothes for Ana as she does not have clean work clothes with her.

"Shit, shit,shit." I hear as I come back from my shower. Ana comes running down the stairs crashing into me. "Christian I'm so sorry it's just I need to get home and then to work and I'm late" she says rambling as fast as she can. I kiss her head while holding her steady."we are going to eat breakfast Ana, by then Taylor will be back with clothes for you for work and we can head over together. I only live 4 minutes from work so you are not late"

Apov

Christian moved me to the breakfast nook where a woman was busy serving breakfast. She looks up at me and smiles before placing the plates down. "Can I get you some coffee or tea ma'am?" I giggle. "Hey there I'm Ana" Christian suddenly realizes he hasn't introduced us and jumps in fast. "This is Miss Jones, Ana she manages my house and is a culinary expert, miss Jones this is my girl friend miss Anastasia Steele" miss jones looks happier with this news then I would have expected. I excuse myself when I see Jose calling to talk to him. He just wanted to make sure I was okey and I told him to come by my office for lunch before he heads back to Portland.

While we eat the most delicious breakfasts ever Christian seems angry and I don't really understand why, then Taylor comes walking in with a bag that says Prada and hands it over to me before disappearing down the hall."Christian I can't afford Prada!" He shakes his head at me while taking another bite of his omelettes. "Please just take them, you didn't have clean clothes and I got you some."

The ride to work was quick and we shared a brief kiss in the underground parking before going our separate ways. When I get to my cubical in the intern hall I am pleasantly surprised to find a single white orchard with a card. "For dates that turn into breakfast -C"


	5. Chapter 5

Cpov

Today's work day has been impossible with me knowing Ana is right here and yet trying to keep it professional and not come across as a stalker is a bit challenging. While in a meeting with Ros I quickly send Ana a text "so how does it feel working for a big corporate industry? Heard your boss is an ass"I hope she finds this as humorist as I did. Within seconds I get a reply:"today has been quite hard work but I'm enjoying it. Heading out for lunch just now so that's good. And where did you hear that about my boss? I think he is rather cute"

A small laugh escapes my lips before I even look up from the phone and see Ros looking at me like I have grown a second head. "What have you done with the real Christian Grey?" She asks as she smiles at me. She's been here from the start so she has seen me in all my tempered moods. "So how long had you and the intern been seeing each other? And better question why did she looked shocked to see you in your own company? " I tell Ros everything and she just looks at me with a satisfied smirk "you have got it bad my friend"

Taylor informs me that Jose, Ana's friend, has arrived to pick her up for lunch. My blood starts to boil as I can't stand the idea of her being out with someone els. I jump in the elevator without thinking, all I want to do is see my Ana. I get into the reception and start to scan the room. Then I see it, a buff built guy in a black v neck shirt and jeans swinging Ana around in a hug. As he places Ana down she makes I contact with me and I suddenly let out the breath I did not know I was holding.

I see her take her phone out and type something and before I can start wondering who she is texting my phone beeps in my hand. "Do you wanna join us? I'd love to introduce you" I don't like that she refers to them as a us. I really want to spank her ass right now reminding her who her owner is but I can't cos it's her. I can't ever see her being okey with that world. I reply back "sure have you picked a place? Arturo's is just down the road and has really awesome pasta? Meet you there?" I look up and realize I must be looking like such an idiot standing in the middle of my reception all alone doing nothing. I walk over to the security office to grab Taylor. "Perfect c u there" arrrr why do people do that why not just type it out.

Apov

We get to the restaurant and Jose and I share a confused look. This is very fancy against the type of places we normally go. Christian and Taylor arrive and Taylor goes in to check the place before we enter. Jose and Christian nearly had a pissing contest with there hand shakes I will never understand men. Half way into lunch and I feel a little better. Christian has been very quite but his hand has been rubbing the skin just above my knee and driving me crazy. Jose has basically told every story about our friendship I can think of. And me well I have been occupied eating the most delicious pasta on earth.

After a very awkward goodbye to Jose and a promise to come to his next art show I jump in the car with Christian. Taylor is driving and the moment all the doors are closed Christian presses the button for the devider to come up and he pulls me closer and his mouth attacks mine and suddenly I'm underneath him on the back seat and we are making out like horny teenagers. I don't know why but this feels much more aggressive then our previous make outs but I do like it. A lot.

The car comes to a halt and Christian pulls himself back up and takes my hand to help me up. We both spend a couple of moments getting ready before we get out of the car. "see you after work? He asks before giving me an award winning smile and walking away. Wow just absolutely wow.

Cpov

On route to the car with Ros for a meeting with Hydraulic Maintained a company I need to buy for my shipyard in China to run smoothly I notice Ros has his naughtiest smile on. We get to the car and on the back seat is my beautiful Ana chewing on her pencil. "Well we needed someone to take notes so I grabbed an intern " Ros says as she winks at me. I'm speechless but get into the town car as Taylor drives us the 25minutes to our meeting.

We hold hands and I listen to her and Ros talk animately about books. Gwen, Ros's wife use to be a publisher so I get that she knew a lot I just didn't think her knowledge was this much. We get into the meeting and these guys are being pathetic and I try negotiating but they are being assholes and I get up and pull out my CEO voice. The shark in me. I start pulling at every mistake in the company showing them how if I take away my contracts and someone doesn't buy them over it will be bankrupt in 5 years.

The CEO of their company puts in a high offer and I start to pack up my things. I can see he is sweating. He then tries to guilt me saying how 50 000 people would be without work if this company goes bankrupt and I just have to keep playing heartless. "And how is that my problem? I look over and see Ana looking confused but she's looking straight at me and I suddenly feel like shit. She doesn't get that this is just an act. He then agrees to my lower amount and we shake on it. On the way to the car Ros is her normal happy after we get a contract and pushing me to stop for a celebratory drink on the way back but I look over at Ana and she's not making eye contact with me and she is being really silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Cpov

I grab her arm and hold her back as Ros jumps in shotgun. "What's wrong Ana?" She gives me a fake smile and that nothing is wrong but I can see she is lying. I look her in her perfect blue eyes and ask again. She sighs and says "you were really mean in there and it just stresses me that I don't really know the real you" well she doesn't yet. I nod understanding. "Well that in there, that was a bluff, if he didn't lower the price I would still have bought the company but you are right you don't know everything about me" she looks even sadder and I suddenly add "yet" she looks up hopeful. "It will take time but I'm sure we will learn everything we need" and I give her a quick kiss before opening a car door for her.

In the car Ros turns back to Ana "so of the 6 new intern how many are here to land the CEO as a husband, you not included. Give me the dirt, what are they like" but Ana being the soft spoken person she is wont say a bad thing about any of them. We stop at a bar and order a round to celebrate the win and Ana is smiling again and for that I am very thankful.

After dropping Ros off at her Condo I turn to Ana. "Do you wanna go grab dinner? " she gives me her sweet smile. "I have to go make peace with Kate" I nod to Taylor and he starts the route to her apartment. "I'm going to miss having you at my place tonight" she blushes and bites her bottem lip. Wow that's hot. "How about dinner at my place tomorrow night after work?" She smiles and agrees and after a kiss that did not last near as long as I had hoped she is gone.

Apov

I get into the apartment and Kate's not back yet so I start to make dinner. Chicken stir fry is easy and fast. Kate walks in and stands there looking at me, we both stair in silence not sure who should talk first. "I'm sorry for what I said" she says and I walk over and hug her. She's my best friend, I don't wanna fight.

We sit and have dinner with a glass of cheap box wine. She cautiously asks "so did you go see him last night?" But by the look on her face I know she is asking more. "Yes but before you asked I slept in the guest room" she laughs "dammit I just thought you might have finally popped that cherry" and we both laugh. "So why did you make Jose meet me here when you knew I was going out?" She stops chewing " well he still has a crush on you so I was hoping that seeing you go out will force him to do the same. It's sad if you think about it" he doesn't but Kate always thinks he has.

After dinner I go lie down and read abit then I text Christian "missing your kisses" I get a reply immediately "I'd want to do a lot more then kiss if you were here" I'm feeling rather brave and reply back "me to ;)" I giggle as I imagine Christians face when he reads that. "Well you could always come to my place?" I sigh looking at the time on the watch. "Tomorrow night I'm yours"

Cpov

It's 10am and I'm on my third meeting of the day when Taylor informed me that Ana had a mini panic attack but that she managed to calm herself down. I'm furious that he doesn't know what caused it and even more that with us currently keeping it low key I could not just run in and find out myself. So I text her and I don't want her freaking out about my stalker habits so I keep it small. "How has your day been?" After an hour of not getting a reply from her I make up my mind to go find her.

I take the elevator down to the second floor and all the interns turn and look at me. Ana is the last to look up and she looks confused to see me. Alison, my intern coordinator comes running up to greet me. "What can we help you with Mr Grey?" Dammit now I have to make up an excuse on why I came down here. "I just thought I'd make an impromptu visit and see how my interns are doing" she smiles and calls all of us to the boardroom table giving me the seat as head. A blond guy pulls out a chair for Ana and she laughs as she says thanks to him.

Who is he and how fast can I fire him. I text Taylor to get me backgrounds on all the interns. "So interns let's take turns telling mr grey what your individual intern projects are?" Ah yes they each have to do something for the company aside from what is assigned to them. This gives the company an idea of the type of person they are.

A blond girl speaks up first. "Margret Bain here, so for my project I'm writing out a SOP plan to move GEH to a paperless system. It's better safe the company a lot of money in the long run." I nod thinking that's a good idea until I look over at her and notice she is pushing her boobs out at me and that's not what I want at all. I look over and see Ana roll her eyes at this. Good my girl gets jealous to.

Next we have a black haired guy that looks more like a football player. "James Blakemore. I have been researching how we could use the solar planet plants the company owns to sell energy to the masses." No thanks I am not your power provider but I don't say that out loud.

Then we get to blond fucker who is next to Ana. "Kevin Jacobs. My project is about how we need to move the Public image of the company to bring it into the next era" lime light wanter.

I smile as I realize now it's Anas turn " Ana Steele, my project might not make sense but GEH does a lot of work with children of drug abuse houses" she pauses " since a lot of the kids we save end up in the system I thought I could look at a program for kids from the system to get skills training with GEH while they are still in school. Helping them find direction. I know it might sound stupid" I interrupt her "it doesn't, it's noble"

I zone out for the other 2 one of them is eye fucking me. All I can think is how on earth did I get a girl with such a big heart when I'm not even sure I have one.

Apov

After our meeting with Christian the rest of my day went rather fast. I'm now on my way to Christians apartment in Wanda my old bug. Taylor sent me the garage code and an elevator code so that I can enter without a problem. Christian is being held at work a little later then he had hoped but he said to make myself at home so long and I'm planning on doing just that. When I get into the house, Mrs Taylor comes to greet me and she has a glass of wine and a note.

Ana I'll be an hour late. Go to the room you slept in last time. I have left you a dress. So have a relaxing bath and get dressed and be ready for date night as soon as I'm there. After the morning I had this sounds wonderful. I turn on some music on my phone and sink into the bath and just block out everything.

By the time Christian returns I have all but relaxed out and he leads me out to his balcony that has a perfect table for two for dinner. After the first glass of champers goes down he asks. "So what happened at work this morning?" I looked at him shocked. How did he know. "Taylor" he nods. I take a breath. " I over reacted. Margaret was going on about her parents and your parents are close and how you would have to marry someone from that circle and I guess I just started to feel inadequate. I don't fit into your world" a tear escapes and before I have time to wipe it Christian is already wiping it away.

Cpov

"So what do you want to do now?" Ana asked as she placed her hands in mine. I know what she wants and I know I want it to but I first have to be honest with her about my past. She needs to know who I am before she gives herself to me. "Ana I had a not so normal introduction to sex." She looks confused. "What do you know about bdsm?" She looks confused. "Like whips and chains and shit?" I laugh yup that's always the part they know. "Well that's part of it Ana. It's about being able to control your body for pleasure and pain. I guess I'm not good at explaining this." She swallows and says "so you want me to be ok with you hitting me and things? I don't think I can. I haven't even had normal sex yet to know if I like it"

I'm floored I mean I expected her to less experienced then me but a virgin? ! A fucking real life legal aged Virgin. Fuck my left nut that more rare then a unicorn just finding his way into my apartment. May the God above if there is one send me straight vip ticket to hell for even trying to introduce her to that world.

"Ana I've never done a vanilla relationship but I'm willing to give it a try if you are?" She looks even more confused. "Vanilla?" I smile "oh a normal relationship, I've never wanted to try it with anyone els. " she smiles and I start to feel better. "do you want to go watch a movie?" She asks and I lead her to my tv room and she marvels at how big it is. I ask Gail to make popcorn and hot chocolate while Ana picks the movie. I'm not much of a movie person but Mia and Elliot had insisted on adding it to the house and for the first time I am thankful.

We sit on one couch a blanket Gail had brought is over both our legs and Ana is cuddling into the bottom of my arm. I've never done this before and it feels weird but also very nice. By the end of the Ana had fallen asleep. Head on my lap and I really didn't want her to leave so I carried her to my bed. Another first Grey. I take her dress off of her and for a moment look at her body in her Cotten underwear and her strappy bra. She should be dressed in silk. I'll fix this later. I grab one of my old Harvard tshirts and change her into it and pull on a old pair of my pj pants and tuck her into my bed before leaving and going to my office to do some work.

Apov

I wake up in a strange room that I don't know, in clothes that are not mine. The bed smells like oak mixed with a little bit of honey. A smell I'm glad to associate with only one man. Christian. I look under the clothes and I'm glad to see that my underwear are still where they have to be. I'd be really upset if I lost my virginity but had no memory of it. I can hear a piano playing in the distance.

Christian is sitting at the piano, shirtless playing an elaborate piece I do not recognize. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." He smiles and walks over to me and kisses me as soft as he ever has, " you should be asleep" I laugh " so should you" he looks down and me again, takes my hand and leads me back to bed before holding me in his arms as I drift back off off to sleep.

Cpov

She's an angel sleeping in my arms and I'm so scared to sleep as I don't want my nightmares to wake her up. I must have fallen asleep cos the next thing Ana and I are awoken by Taylor Shouting and knocking on the door. "Sir you and miss Steele are going to be late for work." He knocks again. "I heard you" Ana and I look at each other confused. I'm guessing my alarm did not go off. I turn my phone over and see that it is 7:45am Ana looks at me in shock. Crap we are going to be late.


	7. Chapter 7

Ana rushes to the bathroom to try and get ready but I'm still in such shock that I overslept for the first time in my life that I haven't started rushing yet. Suddenly my phone starts to ring and it flashes Ros. I answer but before I can even talk she's mad as our 8 am is there and I'm not. I ask her to handle things for the day and she goes really quite. "Grey. In the 6 years that I have been with you at this company you have never taken a day off are you sick? Should I be worried?" I laugh and tell her everything is fine and she suddenly adds "oh so I'm guessing a certain intern is not making it to work today either" shit I did not think about that.

I phone Alison and tell her that I have a huge meeting with the Chinese today and that I grabbed Ana to go with as she was the first intern I found. Ana came walking out of the bathroom back in last nights dress when I grabbed her and pulled her back into bed. She shouted and tried to get me to stop till I explained to her that I already phoned work. This I was shocked to find out she was not happy about. Apparently I should not mess with her internship.

After breakfast and a couple of I'm sorry kisses she finally got over it and asked me what we were going to do today

"The marina? What are we doing here Christian?" I smile and lead her down to The Grace. "This is mine " I smile as I help her onto it. "Ive been needing a day out at sea for a while and bringing you with well it just makes it more special. " we kiss a while more and I ask her if she would go with me to my folks Coping together ball tomorrow night after she agrees I send Taylor a text to organize all of that and turn my phone off. We went down to the cabin and got changed before beginning the trip. Ana had covered up the bikini I got her in a sundress and I felt a little disappointed but I was sure as the sun came higher I would convince her to take it off.

The next hour and a half we sailed as far from land as we could go. I just wanted it to be us. Alone. "So what are we going to do now?" Ana asks after I lower the anchor. I look at her and say in the most serious voice I could "strip" she looked at me as if I was crazy and I laugh before adding "how els are you going to go swimming?" Well the table turned very fast as the moment she removed her dress I was left staring at her flawless body in a pink binkini that hugged all the right places.

My dick cried for mercy. Every muscle tightened as I fought for control, come on grey you can hold it . The pink bikini should have been illegal. The top was just two tiny triangles covering her breasts, and the bottom had a sexy string on each hip that made me dream about slowly loosening it to see her in full. Her skin was pale and flawless, I looked up as she started covering herself with her hands asking if it looked bad.

I kissed her as hard as I could and I moved my hand to rest over my rock hard Dick before whispering in her ear that she looked amazingly hot. She blushed at this and I took her in my arms and jumped into the cold ocean with her. Let's play a game she said as she kissed me. Ana then went on to explain that I had to count to 20 before chasing her. "And what do I get if I win?" She bit her lip. "Anything you want" with a promise of that I closed my eyes and started counting.

Ana was a fast swimmer I give her that but after about 20minutes of playing I needed my price and I swam as hard and fast as I could to catch her. Once in my arms I kissed her again and started swimming with her back to the boat. We got back up and I took her into the cabin where I placed her on the bed. We made eye contact and I asked her needing to hear her say it "are you sure?" She breathlessly asked me what I was going to do to her and I replied "everything. But if it gets to much just tell me to stop and I will"

Her body spread before me like a feast I was about to devour, but I needed to go slow, or it would be over way too soon. She deserved a first time she would never forget. I kissed her while my hands started rubbing her breasts with the material still on. I could feel her nipples get hard and I soon removed the top without breaking the kiss. I kept both my hands on her breast rubbing and pinching her nipples. She was moaning into my mouth and fuck Me was it hot. I started kissing down to her breasts and even if I am more of an ass man I have to add that her breasts were superb. I took one nipple in my mouth and started suckling.

While I suck my hands slowly find there way to her bikini bottom and I slowly untie both sides. We break away for a moment. Looking in each other's eyes for approval. "Are you wet for me?" I asked as I started moving the bottom away. Looks like I'll have to find out for myself. Her pussy gleamed with wetness, and I immediately moved my head down to taste her. She started moaning and bucking underneath me but I kept at it wanting to get her as needy as possible.

I felt her insides start to tighten but I wanted to be inside her when she hog it so I stood up and unzipped my pants before grabbing a condom from the bedside. I steady pushed my way in and once the seal was broken I started to move in and out while holding her hands in one of mine above her head. She was so tight and it took everything inside me to take it easy. A couple more minutes of building and I could hear her breathing hitch. She started bucking beneath me and as her tight pussy started milking my dick I released aswell.

We both just lied there for a while. Completely out of breath but still kissing and holding each other. After what seamed like an eternity we got up and started the sail back to shore. I had Ana at the wheel with my arms over hers and this was it. I was happy. The moment we got on land Taylor was there waiting and he quickly moved us back to my apartment for a romantic night at home.

After dinner we cuddled in for another movie Ana was parading around the house in just her panties and one of my work shirts. She looked amazing. We gave Taylor and Gail the night off so we were standing in the kitchen making microwave popcorn. I started to unbotton Anas shirt and suck on Anas wonderful breasts. I picked her up and placed her on the counter still sucking her nipple as if it was the best taste I ever had. Ana was already moaning my name and that pushed me even more. I had just started playing with the material of her panties when she suddenly pushed me away. I looked up confused until I turned around and found my mother and Elliot standing there looking shocked.

Ana ran to the room to get dressed and I started talking. "So what on earth are you guys doing here?" My mom started speaking "well Taylor told me you were bringing a girl tomorrow night and I called the office cos I was curious about who if was as you have never brought anyone and they said you had taken a personal day. I called your cellphone but it had been dead the entire day. I was worried so I asked Elliot to drive me over" Elliot has not said a word but has the biggest smile he could ever have on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Cpov

Ana comes walking out very shy not even trying to look up at us. I put my arm around her waist." Mom, Elliot this is Anastasia my girlfriend, Ana this is my mother Doctor Grace" grace interrupts me "just Grace sweety" I nod "and this is my older brother Elliot grey" before I even finish my mom is hugging Ana so tight that I'm scared she might break her. Elliot pats me on the back and whispers "well done little bro"

After everyone's got a glass of wine in Ana seams to have started to feel more at ease with everyone. Elliot is telling her all my most embarrassing story's and I'm not a fan. We usher them out of the apartment with the promise that Ana will be at the gala tomorrow so they can get to know her better then. As soon as the elevator door closes I envelope her in a hug and tell her how sorry I am that she had to meet them like that but that they already like her.

Apov

Christian takes my hand and leads me to his bathroom. "Why don't we have a nice relaxing bath?" I can feel my cheeks go red as I think about it and it's not that I don't want to it's just that I'm still shy about my body in front of him. He kisses me and starts kissing down my neck and I feel tingles all over and next thing I know I'm sitting in front of him in the bath.

After our bath and another session of Christian showing me how amazing sex can be. Then he leads me out of his room and up the stairs to the guest room I stayed in the first time. The room is filled with dresses and shoes and make up and he says that he had everything sent over so that I can pick what to wear for the gala.i was honestly just thinking of borrowing a dress from Kate. We go back down stairs and I sleep more peaceful then I think I have ever slept.

The next morning I'm woken up by my phone ringing and I have to fight out of Christians arms to answer it. I walk out of his room in one of his shirts again to answer "morning Kate" I yawn. "Hey Ana just thought I'd check in. It feels odd not having you home for the weekend. Do you and Grey want to grab breakfast together?" My heart swells, she's making an effort. "I'll have to ask Christian but that does sound lovely. " she's laughs and tells me to let her know before hanging up the phone.

As I open the door to go back into Christians room I hear him scream and he starts to thrash all over the bed. I try to calm him down but his arms keep preventing me from coming close to him. I feel helpless looking at him in pain. I pick up Christians phone and call Taylor. I'm so scared Christian will hurt himself. Within a minute Taylor is in the room. He grabs both of Christians arms and pins him down shouting at him to wake up but it's not helping. I climb onto the bed and crawl up to his head and set it on my lap crying as I ask him over and over to wake up and then his body starts to still. Taylor looks at me with an apologetic smile "this happens Miss Steele. You calm him down and that's an incredible power with someone like him" with this he turns around and leaves closing the door behind him.

For the next ten minutes I do not dare move from my spot. I'm rubbing my fingers in his hair when his eyes finally open. "Ana?" He looks confused.

Cpov

I open my eyes to the feeling of fingers in my hair. It feels so soothing. I open them and look up at the face of my angel. I thought she was gone. In my dream she was ripped from me and the pimp came back. She's been crying, she's probably thinking you are crazy grey and how fast she can get out of here. "I thought you were gone." I hear myself say. "No I'm right here" my sweet Ana says as she holds me. After a while she asks "are you okey?" I nod not sure how to explain. "They are night terrors. I've had them since I was little. Weirdly the only time I have slept without them has been since you came into my life" she smiles and my worries start to disappear.

"So I'm meeting the best friend?" She nods and gives me a kiss as we get in the car. Kathrine Agnes Kavanagh. I know her dad from business and her mom from charities and if the background check is anything to go by she is a reckless cannonball and not my type of person but since she is Anas best friend I will have to try. We reach Anas apartment and she suddenly goes pale. "Ana what's wrong?" I look at the building and see a old beat up pick up truck in the drive way. "That's my dads car"

Ray Steele is exactly how I imagined him. My dads age, well built, poker face permanently on except when it comes to Ana where he can't help but smile just like I do. "So your the boyfriend?" He gives me a firm handshake "it's funny that Ana has not mentioned you to me" Ana fidgets with her jacket. "Sir it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Christian Grey, as for Ana not mentioning me yet well we have not even been dating a full week yet." After I make it past him I meet Kate. She seems just as crazy as the rest of her family.

I offer to take everyone out for breakfast but Ana insists on making pancakes here. While Ana preps food, Kate has started mixing up mimosas and that leaves me and Ray awkwardly in the lounge."so what do you do for a living?" Oh great the lets investigate the boyfriend has started. "I'm the owner and CEO of grey enterprise holdings" he looks up shocked " isn't that where my Annie works?" I nod "she is interning for my company, but I do not have much contact with her at work as we work in very different departments." He nods again. There is a knock on the door and Ana shouts asking one of us to get it. I get up and open it up to find Taylor bringing Anas phone that she must have forgotten at my place over. Before I can close the door Ray asks me who this is and that is how Taylor got invited to brunch.

After Ray and Taylor swap army stories Ray turns to him and asks "if he was dating your little girl would you be happy?" Taylor takes a minute to answer and all I can think is the fact that he knows about all the subs. He then starts to nod." Mr Grey permission to speak free" I nod knowing he would not say anything without my okey."mr Grey has a harsh exterior and you can read all about that online, but the part they don't show is the man I know. He's caring and very smart. Last year alone he spent over $2million on charities that no one knows about and more personally he makes sure my daughter never goes without anything. But mostly and this is why I would be happy if he dated my daughter, we'll look at Ana,have you ever seen her this happy? Cos if my Sophie was ever that happy it would make me happy."

I'm shocked beyond words. Is he acting or is that really how he feels? As we make our way to the table, Ray stops me and says "don't hurt her" before moving past me to the table. "So Christian how's the law suit against you for that shipyard leak in Taiwan going?" Kate asks looking at me like I could be a money train. "Kathrine I normally don't talk openly in front of anyone who has not signed a non disclosure agreement, I mean even Ana had to sign one when we started dating. You are part of a very powerful media family so please don't take this the wrong way but unless you sign not to sell anything I say without my permission you will find I can be a very silent man." She laughs. "Well I can just sell the story of you not being gay and make a good buck right now." We stare each other down before Taylor asks to speak to me and Ana in private.

"Sir tonight when the press find out they are going to go crazy so why not do a interview with her that can only air tomorrow when everyone knows you have a girlfriend but no clue who she is yet, that way they would not be hounding as hard trying to find out who she is." I think about this and turn to Ana. " are you sure you are ready to go public?" She nods and places her hand in mine. "Taylor we will need more protection and miss Steele will need her own cpo" Ana looks at me confused "basically your very own Taylor " we all laugh at this.

We go finish brunch and after everything we sit down in the lounge. "Kathrine we are going public tonight at my parents gala but I have a proposal for you" she smirks "I'm not Ana; you can't just propose to me" Ana and Ray laugh at this. "You know I don't give interviews, so why not do a interview with us right now but you can only air it tomorrow" Kate looks confused "why" I smirk " well think of it this way you can run to daddy right now with the story of who I am dating and sell it to him but ruin any chance of getting a scoop from me again, or do the interview and tomorrow when everyone is trying to find out who Ana is you can sell the interview to whoever you want in exchange for signing a non disclosure. I promise that anything press needed I will in future use you as my one of choice then.."

Kate thinks about it for a moment before taking the non disclosure from Taylor and signing it. "Shouldn't I sign one aswell?" Ray asks looking rather confused. "Under normal circumstances I would insist but I'm not going to. You are Ana's father and as such a trust needs to be built so I'm giving you the power to be able to destroy me if it ever came to that." Ana is beaming at me with pride and that's a weird feeling. "Okey but word of advise when you meet Ana's mom make her sign one. That woman has the biggest mouth on earth."

Apov

20 minutes later and late has changed my clothes to a sundress and done my hair and make up. Christian has removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves and is wearing a grey vest over his white shirt. We both sit down on the couch opposite Kate and she has set up her video camera to get all three of us. Taylor and Ray left together to go interview potential cpos and even if I think I don't need one I have been outvoted. Christian takes my hand. "Just breath hun you are talking to Kate, your best friend about us." I nod "but what if I mess up?" He smirks "then we ask Kate to retake it" they both nod confirming this.

Welcome, I'm Kate Kavanagh and joining me today is no other then Christian Grey, Seattle's youngest self made millionaire and most eligible bachelor. Or is that a thing of the past now Christian? "Well Kate let me introduce you to the reason for this interview. This is Anastasia Steele" he squeezes my hand" my girlfriend "Kate smiles well lady's and gents there you have it confirmed by the man himself. So Ana tell us how did you catch Christian? I laugh. " I honestly didn't. He caught me. I had fallen, being the clumsy person I am and Christian picked me up"

The next couple of questions go by smoothly and then Kate asks the thing I was dreading. You have never been seen with a woman before and rumors of there being a man in your life has always surfaced any feelings on that. "Well I never met anyone before Ana that I wanted to share my life with. On the gay subject, I'm not and I'm not bi sexual either before you go there, but I have never taken offense when called gay as I personally feel the gay community has had so much against them and still come out stronger every time. That's something to be proud of." I beam with pride I can totally see Christian has done public speaking for a long time.

When we finish the interview Kate thanks him for his time and for giving her the chance. We walk outside and find Taylor, my Dad and a blond haired dude that looks like a surfer standing there waiting. "Mr Grey Miss Steele this is Luke Sawyer. He will be your CPO."

Tpov

I can see the boss get ready to murder me so I start." Luke is an ex marine, I know him from projects we did together on the force. I trust him and as for the not so clean cut look, well he will better blend in to places that miss Steele goes if he doesn't look like me" Ana and Ray both agree but I can see Mr Grey is hesitant. "Trial run?" Luke offers seeing the internal struggle. "Sure trial run but let me make this straight her safety is my number one concern and if anything and I mean anything happens to her well even Taylor will have a hard time finding your body" they shake hands and just as I thought we had made it clear without Christian going full on crazy on us Ana just had to add " your gonna have a really boring job. This is not necessary at all just boys freaking out. I'm Ana by the way, what did they say your name was again? Luke? Really nice to meet you!"


End file.
